The invention relates to a warhead having a warhead housing containing a charge, such as a shaped charge; and a primer housing connected with the warhead and containing an impact detonator having a firing pin cooperating with a detonator.
Such a warhead is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 22 42 930. The known warhead includes a warhead housing containing a shaped charge as well as an impact detonator connected with the warhead housing and having a firing pin movable in an axial direction. Large numbers of these warheads are transported by means of missiles or projectile carriers to a target area and are discharged there. When impacting on the target, the firing pin is pushed forward because of its inertia and fires the detonator which, in turn, detonates the charge in the warhead, preferably a shaped charge.